


Freddie Mercury's Punishments

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Punishments, Spanking, Tickling, cystic fibrosis, ddlb, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Welcome,this is a  book of Freddie being punished with tickling.leave suggestions if you willNot all them are tickling
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Jim Hutton/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John deacon/Freddie mercury/Brian may, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 29
Kudos: 4





	1. Punishment 1:Thief

****

_**Freddie has stolen from his older brother,Brian,** _

_**Freddie:20** _

_**Brian:24** _

_**.........................................................** _

"Brian,listen i'm sorry",Freddie whimpers,"No,you stole from me,you do not go into my room!",Brian says,he pinned the persian to his own bed,grabbing the rope and using it to tie him up."Brian!Please not tickling!",Freddie begs,tears leaving his eyes,Brian went soft for a moment,he hated seeing Freddie upset."Freddie,deep breath",he tells him,the persian does"good boy",Brian says,kissing his forehead,wiping the tears,he lifts Freddie's shirt,taking off the persian's socks."i'll go gentle at first",he says,starting to softly spider up and down Freddie's sides,making him squirm,to avoid Brian's tickling fingers."St stohohop",he began giggling."was that a giggle?",Brian teased,speeding up the tickling,moving to tickle his brothers ribs and armpits,"tickle tickle Freddie,you gonna actually apologise?"he was teased more.

"St stop it!",Freddie squeals."awe coochie coo~My brother's ticklish,yes he is",Brian teased."he's gonna get tickled",the taunting made it worse for Freddie,until he felt a pair of lips blowing on his tan stomach"Brian!",he screeched,before laughter left his lips.

"i...I'm sorry!",he giggled."hmm?",Brian huffed.the tickling had stopped"i'm sorry Brian",Freddie pants."don't do it again",Brian says sternly.

Well lesson learned.


	2. Punishment 2:Thief (part 2)

_ **Freddie again steals from Brian,** _

"FREDDIE!",he hears Brian roar,the persian was hiding in his room under the bed,"i know you're in here",Brian says,he saw Freddie's feet poking out from under the bed"Gotcha",he mutter,he pulled out Freddie making him hit his head off the under side of the bed."ow",he whimpered"Sorry Freddie",Brian says"warn me next time",Freddie says.he got pushed down onto the bed,his arms pinned above him by brian.

"Brian don't! don't do this to me",Freddie says."you stole from me again",Brian says,he took both hands and tickled Freddie's sides madly making the persian giggle and squeal."awe tickle tickle Freddie",Brian teased him."B Brian!St stop it!",Freddie squealed.Brian gave him a break."I.....hate you",Freddie pants"just for that",Brian teased,he picked up a fluffy feather duster made from goose feathers and tickled Freddie's armpits and neck while spider tickling Freddie's tummy.the duster moved to tickle Freddie's tummy and thighs making the persian squeal.

in the end,he and Brian ended up cuddling in bed.


	3. Punishment 3:argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is punished by Roger,John and Brian in the studio for an argument.

_ **Studio,1974** _

They had Freddie tied up on the floor,in his boxers."well then mister,i'm sure you know why you're being punished",Roger starts,"yes sir",Freddie says."Brian,John get his sides",Roger smirks"No nonohohohohn!",the persian began giggling,Roger sat at Freddie's feet,he picked up a feather,stroking down the persian's left foot."Ticklish Freddie?",Roger taunts"Shut up!",Freddie says before laughter overtook him again,Brian was tickling his armpits fast,making him buck"Y.....Yellow",he pants,they stopped.he was untied."okay?",Roger asked,"need to breathe",Freddie pants.they got him a glass of water.

"okay now?",John asked"mm Green",Freddie says,putting the water on the table,they use the handcuffs to tie him back up."And tickle!",Roger calls,they start tickling him all over,feet,armpits,sides,ribs,tummy,neck,behind the ears.

Roger picks up a fluffy feather,he tickles between Freddie's toes,making him giggle and wiggle his toes.then Freddie heard the whir of six electric feather dusters.they tickled him with the dusters,all over his tummy and armpits and feet,under his knees.

after that tickling,Freddie learns to keep his mouth shut.


	4. Punishment 4:Broken Vase

_ **Freddie breaks one of Marys Vases then he proposes** _

"oh shit",Freddie cursed,hearing the Vase break."Freddie!",Mary says"I'm sorry",he says."bedroom",she hissed.he nods.he was tied to the bed and soon was being tickled by mary over his ribs and sides,hearing his laughter was infectious to her ears.that day was giggling and laughing,kissing and making up.

"Mary Austin,i have loved you a long time,i thought i would ask you to stay with forever as my partner,backbone,my wife,will you Marry me?",he asked

"yes!",she says"i'll Marry you!",she says,they kissed"i love you Mary,i'll buy you another one",he says"in fact",he dipped off to the kitchen"Mary my love",he says,"i'm sorry for breaking it,i made you one",he smiled"Freddie,you didn't have to",she says,kissing him.


	5. Punishment 5:sad tickles

_ **Freddie almost hurts himself and Brian(From when he pushed over the giant amp?Speaker?** _

since Freddie had pushed over the speaker,he hadn't talked to anyone.The guilt had hit him,"Freddie?",he hears Brian say"its open",Freddie sniffled,he felt weak for crying."Freddie,we know you didn't mean it",Brian says to him."look at me love",the persian meets Brian's eyes.who them pinned him to the sofa of the trailer before tickling his sides and armpits,Freddie squirms,resisting giggling"Freddie,i know you're ticklish",Brian teased.

"I'm not!",Freddie argued"really?",Brian teased,lifting Freddie's shirt,he tickled Freddie's belly,getting a squeal.Brian blew a raspberry on the persian's belly.Freddie giggles,squirming and bucking.

"awe,is Freddie ticklish?yes he is?he's gonna get tickles!",Brian taunts while tickling up and down the persian's ribs making him squeal and giggle"B...Brian!St stop!",Freddie laughs while Brian tickled his neck.


	6. Punishment 6:School tickling

_ **Freddie:14** _

_ **Brianna:20** _

_ **Joan:20** _

_ **Regina:21** _

_ **Freddie is punished by three of his teachers,Brianna,** _ **_ Regina,Joan.(Mrs May,Mrs Taylor,Mrs Deacon) _ **

"Freddie,stay behind please",Brianna/Mrs May says"yes Miss",he says,the bell rung,two of his other teachers walked in."do you know why i kept you behind?",she asked"No Miss",he blushed"well,you kept talking in my lesson,little one",she says."i'm sorry Ma'am",he says,she tilts his chin,knowing he has difficulty focusing.he knows his punishment.she kissed his forehead.Freddie considers them parental figures,he's verbally abused at home.he got an after school detention.

_ **After school** _

he walked into Mrs May's classroom,"now then,since Mrs Taylor and Mrs deacon are running late,i'm only gonna spank you",she says,he nodded."Freddie,its okay",she says."over my lap,honey",she smiled,he does,she rubs his back softly."five,okay?",he nods.she does those five spanks,kissing his head,she helped him sit up,the other two walked in,"i think the tickle monster can cheer him up",Regina says.they start tickling him softly on his sides,moving to tickle his adorable tummy."coochie coo~",Regina cooed to him,making him giggle more.

Brianna gave him a raspberry to the tummy,he squealed cutely,"tickle tickle Freddie,i'm gonna get that tummy,yes i am!",she taunts,Freddie giggles even more feeling the other two tickle his under arms and neck,Regina picked up a fluffy feather duster,shuffling it into Freddie's armpits.


	7. Punishment 7:Attitude change

_ **Freddie:sixteen** _

_ **John:34** _

_ **Freddie is punished by his principle for a bad attitude** _

_ **Spanking/after care**_

"Bulsara,my office now",Principle John deacon says,"yes sir",Freddie says,he sat down in front of Principle Deacons desk.John sat on the desk"do you know why i called you in here?",he asked"No Sir",Freddie says"well,i've been hearing from your teachers you've been mouthing off to them,i don't like the attitude coming from you",John says."Bend over my lap",he added"No way",Freddie scoffed"if you dare leave,i'll double your time in here",John warned."Still No",Freddie says.

he got grabbed,forcefully put over Johns lap,boxers pulled down,paddle picked up,"now then",Principle deacon hissed.he spanked Freddie harshly,twenty times,the poor boy was sobbing by the end of it.John puts the paddle down."are you gonna give your teachers attitude again?",he asked softly,Freddie shook his head,letting John put the lotion on his burning tooshie.he helped Freddie sit up,yet John is Freddie's Biological father,he never knew about because of his mother."you wanna know a secret?",John asked,Freddie nodded,wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"here,look at this,you see that little boy",Freddie nodded"that's you,me and your mother in the back behind you,i'm your dad",John says"R...Really?",Freddie sniffled"Really",John says.rubbing Freddie's back softly."its okay,you can cry",John says."I'm sorry",Freddie finally spoke up"its okay,you're forgiven",John says,kissing Freddie's cheek.the persian stayed on Johns lap,head tucked away in Johns chest."Mr Deacon?",it was Freddie's Math Teacher,Brian."its open",John says,keeping freddie on his lap."Freddie's Report Card",Brian says,handing it to john.

"another F?",John says,Freddie felt crying once again."you can talk to us Freddie if you need help",Brian says,Freddie sniffled,not talking."what's bothering you?",John asked,Freddie gave John a hand written letter from his mother."Freddie,this is nonsense",John says.Freddie gave John the adoption papers,his mother forged."that means...",John starts"yes,i'm legally your son",Freddie muttered."Attitude",John warned,flicking the persian's ear,Freddie whined."you know i could tutor you if you want",Brian offered,Freddie took the offer.

Roger was a laid back teacher,he's the music teacher,yet he fails Freddie almost every term.


	8. Punishment 8:Cheer up honey

_ **Freddie is tickled by his three dads,he has a down day,refusing to smile** _

_ **Tickles** _

"Freddie?",Brian says from the kitchen,the persian had just come home from school,he's fourteen,he's had a shit day."Freddie?Are you okay?",Roger asked,the persian doesn't answer,starts doing homework.John walked in,Freddie had a fresh stream of tears down his cheeks.he broke finally.threw a fit,crying on the floor,curled up."Freddie",Brian says,he picked him up."shh,its okay daddy's here",Brian cooed."did someone have a bad day?",Roger asked,Freddie nodded,he's stressed,overwhelmed."shh honey,daddy's here now",Brian cooed once more.Roger took him from Brian,rocked Freddie gently,back and forth,calming him down."its okay to be overwhelmed",he says,sitting down,Freddie in his lap.

Freddie yawns.Brian took the chance to softly drag his nails in small circles on Freddie's sides making him squirm."ticklish?",John asked,dropping a kiss to Freddie's cheek.Brian kept doing it,Roger joined in,softly spidering his fingers in the persian's armpits,getting small giggles."i bet those toes want attention",John says."Mm not my toes",Freddie whined.the two tickling his upper body kiss his cheeks.

Freddie cheered up"there he is!",Brian says.


	9. Punishment 9:No tickling!

_ **Freddies three brothers try to tickle him as punishment** _

"No tickles!",Freddie says,running to his room."Freddie!",Brian called"go away!",Freddie says,"Nope",Roger says,he and John grabbed Freddie holding him down on the bed while Brian tied him to it."Let me go Brian",Freddie growled"don't growl at me",Brian warned."let me go then,you know i hate this",Freddie was almost crying.they reluctantly let him go.Freddie ran downstairs and to the kitchen to cry alone,he's fourteen with three seventeen year old brothers,he hates it when they try and tickle him since they know where he's most ticklish."Freddie bear?",it was Brian,he heard sobs from the kitchen"Freddie,come here",Freddie does.

"did you have a bad day at school?",Freddie nodded."what's happened?",he asked"bullies"the Persian says."Freddie",Brian says."you gotta cheer up",Roger says.Freddie then felt something fluffy tickle his bare armpit,he squealed,jerking away."so he is ticklish",Brian chuckled"are you gonna let us now?",Freddie nods,giving in.Roger picks up another fluffy feather duster,tickling Freddie's other armpit making the younger squirm and giggle against Brian's neck.Brian tickled Freddie's neck and sides,while John tickled Freddie's feet.Brian carried him to the bedroom after putting a soft blanket on the bed.he laid Freddie on the bed,using fluffy handcuffs which tickled Freddie's wrists.

Brian kissed his forehead.Roger took a duster and tickled Freddie's tummy,Freddie giggles,squirming to avoid it"Squirming wont help",Roger teased,Brian tickled Freddie's armpits softly,Freddie squealed,really giggling now.John spider tickled up and down the arch of the persian's feet,making him giggle and squeal,then he felt feathers going between his toes,tickling his belly button and armpits,a fluffy one tickling behind his ears.


	10. Punishment 10:Cystic Fibrosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has Cystic Fibrosis at the age of ten,his brother,Brian cares for him.
> 
> NOT ALL ONE-SHOTS WILL BE PUNISHMENTS!

_ **Royal London Hospital,Resus** _

Freddie is a ten year old boy,he has Cystic Fibrosis.he's been in and out of hospital with chest infections,the flu.Brian,his brother,and a doctor works at Royal London.their dad,Roger is a nurse,it happened that day,Freddie was being brought in by ambulance due to collapsing at school.Brian was worried about his little brother,Roger gave him the courage to take his mind away.Freddie was put in a Resus bay.Roger started CPR while brian used the oxygen mask and bag,hoping to get his brothers heart restarted.

he kept muttering 'please don't die' under his breath.then a miracle happen,Freddie started choking and gasping for air.they carefully got the tube out of his throat.some of the mucus came up."Freddie,you're okay",Brian says"do you know where you are?",Roger asked,Freddie shook his head,Brian sat up the hospital bed,putting a warmer blanket on him."You're in hospital",Brian says"do you know what happened?",he asked,kissing Freddie's cheek.another head shake."you collapsed at school,honey",Roger says."we're here,we'll make sure you'll be all better",Brian says.he put a ventilator on Freddie,helping him breathe.


	11. Punishment 11:Jealously

_ **Freddies crib:** _

_ **Freddie is jealous,his daddy, Brian is spending time with his other brothers,Roger and John** _

_ **Freddie feels left out,he acts out to get attention.ends up being punished.** _

_ **spanking and fluff** _

_ **1978** _

Right now,Freddie had been sitting in the living room with the TV on,playing with his toys while Brian paid attention to Roger and John,Freddie hated it!

,he grabbed his markers,drew all over the cream coloured couch,ruining it,he nursed on his prince paci."Freddie!"Brian scolds."Sowwry daddy",Freddie says,he was put over Brian's lap and spanked,until he cried."is someone jealous?",Brian asked"nuh uh",Freddie pouts.the lotion is put on the persian's red tooshie.Brian puts him down,kissing his cheek."Daddy,i cold",Freddie says,he got his fluffy snuggle blanket.

_ **Act 2:** _

Freddie breaks a vase,ends up with a spanking.Brian doesn't realise"Daddy!",Freddie cried."No!Daddy mine!",Roger hissed,slapping Freddie's cheek making the persian cry,John and Roger started on him,hitting him,making him cry.Freddie hid in the bedroom in his crib,sniffling under the blanket."Freddie bear?",Brian says."baby boy?",he calls out,upon hearing sniffles,he pulled the blanket back"oh baby",he says.he lifted Freddie by his armpits,picking him up."what happened,tell daddy",Brian cooed.Roger and John were in the doorway with their paci's and blanket.

Freddie wanted his special Paci."does my little prince want his paci?",Brian asked"yeth daddy",Freddie says.he got his paci."who hurt you?",Brian asked,freddie points to Roger and John."Boys,did you hurt Freddie?",Brian asked,"No daddy!Fweddie lying!",Roger says"i could always check the cameras",Brian smirked."Roger,John",he scolds after checking the cameras. "daddy cuddle?",Freddie asked"of course baby",Brian cooed,cleaning up Freddie"i've gotta get you squeaky clean",Brian says."tub or bed?",he asked"mm bed"Freddie giggles.

Roger and John leave the room,brian filled up a bowl with warm water,grabbing a soft sponge and rag,he got Freddie undressed Naked

"look at you Nakey boy",that made the persian giggle."on your tummy",Brian says,Freddie does,still giggling."what scent?",Brian asked."Honey!",Freddie squeals.Brian picks up the sponge dipping it in the soapy water,before softly gliding it over Freddie's back."Daddy that tickles!",Freddie giggled"stop squirming,you wriggler",Brian lightly teased.he washed the back of Freddie's knees making him squeal"awe",the older cooed.Freddie blushed,giggling."well,i've have to scrub these little piggies"Brian says.while picking up a soft bristle scrubber brush,he dipped it in the now foamy water.

he scrubbed the arch of Freddie's feet softly,"is someone sleepy?",Freddie nodded,yawning,they finish up the bath,Brian got Freddie dressed into a soft padded diaper with his fluffy lamb onesie,he picked up Freddie giving him a cuddle.


	12. Punishment 12:Disobediant

_ **Freddie is punished by Mary for cumming before she says he can** _

_ **spanking,Tickling** _

"i thought i told you to wait?didn't i?",she asked."Yes ma'am",Freddie breathes out."now then,i'm going to spank you",she says,picking up the paddle.she lands Twenty hits with it on Freddie's tooshie.making him moan with pleasure and pain.she puts it down,using lotion.Freddie felt something fluffy flick against his open hole making him push against it.Electric feather duster.Mary grinned,putting it down before picking up a feather,she tickled around the tight muscle.Freddie's toes curled into the mattress."i know you're ticklish",Mary teased,teasing Freddie's balls with the feather."mm Mary",Freddie moaned ,another hit"Ma'am!",he moaned.

Freddie felt a duster tickling its way up his legs.his worst spot is his neck,armpits.mary dropped the duster,began tickling Freddie's armpits fast and hard making the persian go weak with giggles.she tickled the backs of his knees with the duster making him squeal."tickle tickle",she teased.Freddie was panting hard,she stops,untying his wrists."Freddie love",she says"i'm fine",he finally says.getting his boxers on.they kiss. 


	13. Punishment 13:Sugar baby spanking and tickling

_ **Freddie is punished by his sugar daddy for interrupting his meeting** _

_ **Froger,spanking,tickling** _

"Baby!",Roger calls,Freddie had been hiding in his and his sugar daddy's bedroom,under the duvet."Freddie?",Roger says,walking into the bedroom.Freddie peaked out from under the duvet."yes daddy",he sniffled.he sat up,Roger pulled him into his lap."i want you to take a deep breath for me",Freddie does still sniffling."I'm sorry daddy",he says"i know,but i've gotta punish you",Roger says,kissing Freddie's forehead.he put the younger over his lap,giving him ten gentle spanks as to not upset him even more.

"daddy loves you",Roger says."Wont you smile?"Roger teased,Freddie shook his head."well okay then",Roger says,putting his hands up Freddie's hoodie and rubbing his sides ticklishly,Freddie giggled,squirming"ticklish are we?",he teased,Freddie fell onto the bed as Roger tickled him all over his sides and tummy.


	14. Punishment 14:Royal punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is punished in front of everyone in his kingdom by his strict father,Brian.  
> Freddie is gay and in love with the Tailors son,Roger

_ **Freddie:fifteen** _

_ **Brian:34** _

_ **John:34** _

_ **Spanking,crying,anxiety attacks.tickling** _

"Dad!Don't do this!",Freddie begged,almost crying as his was pushed outside by his father"Quiet",Brian hissed.Freddie was in shackles,"head up",John hissed,he's Brian's husband,and strict.Freddie couldn't bring himself to do it,knowing he was crying."i'm begging you,don't do this",The younger quietly begged."Quiet Freddie",Brian hissed again,pushing his son more."head up Farrokh!",John says.Freddie almost snapped,he brought his head up.Facing the kingdom and the people of Rhye.Freddie knew he was gonna get a spanking."you should know how much of a sin it is to be gay",Brian hissed into Freddie's ear,the persian caught the eyes of his lover,the Tailor's son,Roger.

Brian and John made Freddie stand in front of everyone,in shackles.he felt humiliated."i'm sure,you've all heard",Brian starts,Freddie instantly got disapproving looks.John slapped him on the back of his head hard,it was hard enough to knock him over."now then,since _this_ one is gonna get his punishment,i think you should all watch",John says.Brian and John don't use a belt to spank Freddie since they do love him but when it comes to being punished,they take it seriously.

Freddie's breathing quickened,his heart pounding against his ribs.he felt dizzy,light headed,it wasn't long before he fainted.Brian and John both knew Freddie would sometimes have anxiety attacks,this time John caught him before he hit the floor possibly splitting his head open.After an hour,Freddie started waking up in his parents bed,still feeling groggy,Brian walked in,Freddie whimpered and backed away"i'm not gonna hurt you Freddie,",Brian says."do you remember what happened?",he asked,Freddie shook his head"come here",Brian says softly,Freddie does,letting his father pick him up"i'm not gonna hurt you,you're my son",Brian soothed him.

"that's it,deep breaths",Brian says."i...i'm sorry father",Freddie quietly apologised."Freddie,speak up",Brian says"i'm sorry father",Freddie says."for what?",John piped up"being gay",Freddie says"we're not mad,we weren't actually gonna do it,you should know the threats by now",John says,tickling Freddie's tummy.Freddie bit his lip,holding his giggles back."i think someone's ticklish",Brian says,getting his hands under Freddie's shirt and brushing his finger tips up and down Freddie's sides softly making the persian squirm.

"giggle for us honey",John coos.

he tickled Freddie's tummy softly making the giggles start before full giggles were out of him by the time his armpits were being tickled with feathers.


	15. Punishment 15:Tickle hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is in a hospital that uses tickling to cheer up patients.  
> Doctor/tickler:Brian  
> tickler:Roger  
> tickler:John  
> Ticklee:Freddie

_ **Tickle Ward,1974** _

Freddie had been in hospital due to getting sick with the flu,his doctor,Brian does take care of him."morning Freddie",Brian says,walking into hos patients room"Morning",Freddie smiled tiredly."how're you feeling",was asked"better but shitty",Freddie says,sitting up.through out the day,Freddie got the text his boyfriend left him.Brian came in.yet Freddie was sedated.....

waking up,tied to a hospital bed with his upper body exposed.Freddie's ticklish,a little to ticklish."Please not this",Freddie begged."No arguments",Brian says as the other two walked in.they tickled Freddie to tears."St stop!",Freddie begs,giggling.they stopped.Brian skittered his fingers up and down the persian's stomach making the giggles start.Roger tickled under Freddie's toes softly making Freddie curl them before they were pulled back and tickled with no mercy.his other foot being tickled with a feather.

before long his underarms were being tickle,Freddie giggles and squeals.

well they say laughter/tickling is the best medicine


	16. Punishment 16:Ticklish patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie goes to his regular doctors for a check up,yet he's ticklish,doesn't mind being tickled.  
> when his doctors find out ,he's in trouble

_ **Regina,Brianna,Joan are doctors** _

_ **Regina:27** _

_ **Brianna:27** _

_ **Joan:27** _

_ **Freddie:20** _

_ **tickling,fluff** _

"Morning Freddie,here for your check up?",Brianna asked"yep",Freddie smiled,they were always close,Freddie would spill to her anything that happened."anything new happen?",she asked while Regina and Joan walked in."Morning Fred",they say"i've told you before don't call me Fred!"he says"Frederick",Brianna teased.he blushed.Freddie had to get his flu shot,he hates needles,he fainted at the sight of it.started coming round after a few minutes.

"Freddie?you with us",Regina asked,he nodded.they helped him up.freddie squeaked when he felt Regina brush a hand against his side"ticklish are we?",she teased"what?No",he denied"oh really?",she says,Brianna and Joan grab the padded handcuffs,using them on Freddie's wrists and ankles,Regina tickled his side again,making him squeak."so how long did you hide this from us?",she asked"i'm not ticklish",Freddie denied."we'll see about that",Joan says,grinning.

she tickled his armpits making him squeal,trying to pull his arms down"so he is ticklish!",Regina grinned.lifting Freddie's shirt and tickling his tummy."tickle tickle Freddie,is he ticklish?yes he is?he wants all the tickles",Brianna teased in a baby voice."awe tickle tickle baby boy",Regina cooed,tickling his sides.they let him go,his chest rising and falling fast.

After a month,they started living together since Freddie's a student at college,he had a lot of Studying to do.they took care of him.Freddie had just got home from a long day at college,he started studying,his books every where on the floor,he fell asleep.Brianna came in,picked him up,carried him to bed,tucking him in"goodnight,we love you",she says softly,kissing his cheek

_ **The next morning** _

"Good morning love",Regina says,Freddie walked into the kitchen,made himself a coffee,he studied more"Not today",Brianna says."oh come on,",Freddie whined"hush",she says,strapping a gag to him,he obediently sat by her feet.the gag,was taken off.Freddie resting against her."good boy",she cooed.Joan came in with a tail butt plug for Freddie"spread them",she says,he's on his hands and knees,she stretched him,putting the plug in snugly tickling the back of his thighs.he giggled.it turned on,he moaned.they tickled him all over his sides,tummy,ribs.Freddie giggled and squealed.the plug was turned off and taken out once he came.

they clean him with fluffy cloths.Dressing him into comfy boxers with jogging bottoms and a hoodie,Brianna brushed his hair while Freddie studied for his coarse work.he whined as she brushed his hair"Stop it Freddie",Brianna warned.he took a drink from his coffee cup."baby boy's don't drink coffee",Regina says,she got a growl from Freddie.Brianna slightly tugged on Freddie's hair as a warning,he yelped.

"it didn't hurt you",Brianna rolled her eyes.he finished studying.she dutch braids Freddie's hair.


	17. Punishment 17:Attitude change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has to change his attitude due to being a cocky little shit.  
> so the boys tickle him.

_ **Tickle tickle Freddie** _

"Freddie!",Roger calls"yes you called?",Freddie says,popping his head in from the booth.john and Brian grab Freddie,pinning him down on the floor in handcuffs.stripped him to his boxers."you need an attitude change",Brian says"let me go",Freddie growled.Roger started tickling Freddie's underarms making the older squirm,he was giggling before long due to his sides being tortured.

he learned not to have an attitude. 


	18. Punishment 18:Spanking for a bad boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is punished by his boyfriend and dom,roger for misbehaving.  
> yet Freddie is pregnant....

_ **Plot twist** _

_ **1983,Garden Lodge** _

"Freddie!Come here!",Roger calls.Freddie was still asleep in their room"yes roggie?",Freddie yawns,having just been woken up.he knew the look,he made himself and Roger a tea each with breakfast."Sorry to wake you",Roger says" 'S fine Roggie",Freddie smiled."I Remember when i first met you and Brian",Freddie says"mmhm me too,i'll never forgive myself for what i said",Roger says"roggie,you didn't know i was insecure about my teeth",Freddie says,they kissed.

the day went on,Freddie had been walking around topless.little did he know,he was pregnant,he took a test,three really"Roger",he says"yes",the blonde says,he hands him the tests."Y you mean we're?",Roger says,Freddie nodded"parents yes",he smiled,they kissed.they had a lot of sex.


	19. Punishment 19:I'm ticklish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is kept in a lab for tickle tests by Brian May,his boyfriend

_ **Tickle lab** _

"LET ME OUT!",Freddie screamed,pounding on the door."Quiet",Brian hushed him."let me out then,i'm fucking dying in here",Freddie says.he hadn't eaten yet.Brian handed him food."babe let me out please",Freddie sniffled.

"No",Brian says.Freddie sat against the wall.Brian came in,grabbed Freddie,pulled him to the bedroom.tied Freddie to the bed with rope."please Bri,let me go",Freddie sniffled."breathe Freddie",Brian says.

Next thing freddie knew he was being tickled all over.


	20. Punishment 20:Freddie!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is sixteen,his brothers,Roger,Brian and John punish him by spanking.

"No!Leave me alone!",Freddie yelled,running from his brothers"Freddie!Get back here,you're in big trouble!",Brian yelled,Freddie had broke a vase,three of them.Roger caught him,Freddie started kicking and crying"Freddie,take deep breaths for me",Roger says,Freddie does,sniffling.Brian took Freddie,"shh,you'll make yourself sick",he says."i'm sorry",Freddie says.he was put over Johns lap and spanked five times then Brian,ten times then Roger ten times."you can cry Freddie,its okay",Brian says,he picked up Freddie putting the salve on the persian's burning tooshie."shh,its okay",he cooed.


	21. Punishment 21:Tickling is the best medicine

_ **Freddie needs cheering up so Brian tickles him,** _

"Freddie baby",Brian says"go away",the persian says.then he felt that familiar tickle sensation hit his sides."Stop it!",Freddie shrieks."Nope",Brian giggled,in the end Freddie cheered up.they ended up cuddling.


	22. Punishment 22:ticklish cuddles(Frary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is upset and in need of Mary's cuddles,she tickles him while cuddling him in bed.

"Freddie?",Mary calls from downstairs,no answer,she went up to their shared room,found her hubby crying"babe,what's up?",she asked."leave me alone Mary love",Freddie sniffled.she pinned him down,putting her weight on him,sweeping he dirty blonde hair across his chest,making Freddie grin a goofy smile.she kept doing it,tickling down his tummy,making freddie buck,she picked up a make up brush,a fluffy one,pulling down Freddie's shorts a little and brushing his waist line,Freddie squealed,laughing,she kept tickling him there making him buck and squirm,she moved down his legs,tickling and pinching before tickling under his bubbly toes,with her nails"M....Mary!Q...Quit!",he wheezed.

she gave in.she gave him a cuddle after,a proper one

"Now then,what's up love?",she asked.he didn't answer"Freddie",she threatened him with tickling."are people saying things?",he nodded,she ruffled his midnight black tresses.she gave him a massage to cheer him up a bit.


End file.
